Sunny Days with No Clouds
by Campino
Summary: A really cute, one-shot waff. Sweet without too much sugar. No serious plot but it does have some depth. Sakura and Yue have a nice long chat together and try to avoid coming to grips with who they are together. Not a romance thing, just a sweet mistress


**__**

Sunny Days

By: Sorano

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to, as it always has and always will, the talented CLAMP, and our beloved anime we credit Kodansha. 

A/N: Just a little one-shot fic. I jotted down a couple lines in this during French class one day and decided to turn it into a fic. It might seem a little odd, but it's not really meant to have meaning. I think it's pretty good, so enjoy! I think it's really sweet! My english teacher would love my use of dicton! P.S. I'm very happy because I'm going to see Harry Potter today!

"Yue-san?"

The moon guardian turned his head ever so slightly to the side to acknowledge the small girl sitting on the fell beside him. The girl pushed her hand up into his and grasped it tight within her own. She smiled ever so prettily, and Yue remembered once again why he would die for this girl. 

"Why do they say 'not a cloud in the sky' as if it were a bad thing?" Sakura's white sailor hat bobbed gently against her back, it's pale yellow ribbon dancing in the air. Her pale pink sundress fanned around long tanned legs. As she spoke, one small hand raked through sharp grass as jade-green as her smiling eyes.

Yue was taken back at this question, though unsure why after having one queer master to replace his creator. He was sure he was immune to Sakura-sama's cheerful quirks, but perhaps not. "I do not know, mistress." What a ridiculous question. Surely Sakura-sama was more intelligent than that, to ponder silly matters. He mustn't hurt her feelings though. How soft and human he was becoming! Many years ago he would have told her exactly what he thought! He would never have been lying in some grassy riverbank eating cookies and of all things 'chatting'. 

The sky, as observed by it's people below, was a beautiful azure blue that day, the golden orb hanging lazily somewhere within it. It was indeed, the perfect day for a picnic. Even Yue had to agree his mistress could not have picked a more splendid day, and he was rather enjoying himself, as hard as he tried to convince himself he was miserable. Bright white clouds dabbed the heavens, perhaps that was what brought about Sakura-sama's question. Their shady spot by the river, harmonized with sweet bird songs and the meloldic rushing of water, was dreamy and fey-like. Yue feared even he may soon be overcome with childish, romantic notions.

Sakura tilted her face higher, fawn hair swirling about, spoke softly. "I think clouds are very pretty, ne Yue-san?" A shadow crossed her young face and she looked to her guardian for reasurrance, or perhaps affirmation.

Yue wished she wouldn't look at him like that. He was unsure he was what she needed, unsure he would be there for her. He did not know what to tell her. She was smarter than her appearance decieved, though what she hinted at even he was unsure of. He couldn't give Sakura-sama what she wanted, he couldn't be her hero. "Clouds…" the words rolled out of his mouth, because it was the only thing he knew. What came next? What answer did she want? Clouds? "Clouds predict rain, Sakura-sama. A nuisence and a bad omen. Perhaps that is why people dislike their appearance." He looked anxiously at his mistress, to make sure she was pleased with his reply. 

Sakura only looked thoughtful. Maybe she was contemplating something much deeper, more complex than sociology and weather. "Do you think…that it is going to rain, Yue-san?" Her lip quivered, as though the most distressing event would be to leave their Sunday picnic. Sakura looked up at the sky again, hoping to see the clouds vanish. Perhaps Clow Reed's magic was powerful enough to manipulate the weather, but she doubted hers was. Yue would not allow his mistress to even atempt such a thing. She would have to deal with rain like everyone else.

Yue looked sharply at Sakura now, because the smile was gone from her face. Her mouth was now drawn in a line, and her eyes were focused and hard. "Mistress? Daijoubu?" The air grew chill and the sun hid itself, not even it was bold enough to venture out. "I think it's going to rain," Sakura croaked out, eyes never leaving the sky.

"Mistress, there's not a c- Well, actually there is. But I see no opportunity for a ruin of this day. No tempest would dare set forth." Yue, though never passionite in entity, could not bear distress coming to Sakura-sama. The sun peaked itself out again, as if to tell Sakura not to worry. The seemed to be winking, teasing the child.

Sakura sighed and smoothed the red and white checkered tablecloth. A slight wind had picked up and was trying it's hardest to upheave the couple's lunch. Her fingers clawed at the plastic material and the screech of her nails caused her to shiver. Her small body twisted slightly to reach into the wicker basket behind her. She imagined her lovely picnic basket must have quite some sweet memories behind it, seeing that it once had belonged to her father. She loved to imagine where it had been, what foods it had once held and what words were spoken over it. She was becoming quite a romantic and these thoughts gave her quite a chill. Her mother might have held this very basket. Her poor, beautiful mother. This basket must have seen so many happy times.

The contents of the basket had all but disappered, because Sakura and her guardian had been eating forever. There was however, one item left. Tomoyo-chan had helped Sakura bake the cake yesterday with all hoping Yue would enjoy it. It was a double-layer chocolate cake with French-vanilla icing so perfectly dressing it, only the lovliest intentions at her heart. Sakura now pulled the cake out and placed it on her lap.

"Won't you have some, Yue-san? I…I know you prefer not to eat and all…but, eeto…you did today! It would make me so very happy if you help eat my cake!"

Happy… Yue wanted Sakura to be happy, more than anything else. He sighed. "I will not taste it, mistress. " He accepted the plate she handed him and with as much of forced cheerfulness he could muster, he jabbed a large piece in his mouth.

"I wish you could, Yue-san," Sakura chewed on her own piece thoughtfully. "There are a lot of things I wish you could do, Yue-san."

"I am not human, Sakura. Nothing you do can make me be human."

"I wish… I wish we were friends, Yue-san. Things could be so different. Please…"

Yue was troubled. He could never appease his mistress, because he could never be what she wanted him to be. "Masaka…" his voice was deep and throaty, so soft that Sakura barely caught it.

"Iie, don't say that, Yue. Tell me, do you like the cake? Is it any good?" The white icing outlined her small mouth in thick layers, apparently she had enjoyed it much. "It's so sweet. Don't sweet things make you happy?"

"I cannot taste it. It is rubbery, mistress. Scratchy going down my throat. I can feel it, but it does nothing to me. I was not created to enjoy."

"That doesn't make sense!" Sakura scrunched up her face in deep worry. "Cereberos can taste. He does not need to eat but he does anyway. Ara, it's alright, Yue. Just be yourself. I won't make you do anything."

Her deep eyes searched around her, up the tall hill that seemed to have no top, and the whistling forest to their left. Lush green, tall and proud the trees sung to them and sheltered them from the outside world. Here it was just the two of them. A small girl and infinity. What lay beyond was not important. Sakura's eyes focused on the small river the ran like a long winding snake through the valley below, deep and metallic-blue it burbled on, oblivious to the trivial matters discussed above it.

"The river is wise," Sakura said softly to her companion, sounding quite old and wise herself. She bore a look not quite right for a child her age but Yue did not notice. 

"Why is the river wise, mistress? It is only water?"

"Exactly. Is it not so simple and peaceful?" She gave the guardian a large, lop-sided grin and slipped her tiny hand in his much larger one. "Do you think I'm silly, Yue?"

"I do not think anything, mistress except that you are good and kind and powerful. I cannnot trust you to be silly because you are still a girl."

"I will always be a girl. Look! Yue-san, the clouds are all moving away, see! See how bright the sun is? Don't you think it's beautiful? And you can see the moon, too! So very faint! Come on moon, come join me!"

"How is it that the sun can install an emotion in you?"

Sakura thought, her hand slipped out of her guardian's grasp and leaned against the gnarled old tree trunk to think. The trunk was a pleasing brown, it made Sakura feel quite content and safe. "It's bright," she replied after a while, though Yue might have forgotten his question.

He had not forgotten and so he nodded. "You like brightness, because it drives away the dark." He took a deep, shuddering breath before posing his next question. "Sakura-sama? How does the moon make you feel?"

Sakura smiled, eyes widening with amazement and pleasure. "I do not like the night, Yue, because it is dark. But the moon is a bright light as well. The moon watches over us, ne?"

Her head slipped from its nook and slipped onto Yue's slender shoulder. "I like being with you, Yue. You make me feel good." Her hand met his once again. "Will you take a walk with me? That river does look so inviting! Ara, its such a beautiful day, ne? Not a cloud in the sky even! But you know, Yue…I've been thinking. There is nothing about rain that can prevent a person from having a good day. I don't mind if it rains! As long as I'm with my friends I can always be happy!"

Yue clasped her hand tight, quite taken back. "Mistress…" He wanted to tell her how much he adored her, that he loved her as much as Clow Reed, but the words would not come. They just did not seem appropriate. Besides, he was sure Sakura already knew. "Hai. A walk would be nice. I would like to see some of those pretty sakura trees down there and see how well you blend in."

Sakura giggled. "Now you are being silly! Kero-chan would be shocked! Come on up then!" And with all her might, the little girl lifted the man up so he was standing next to her. Her face shone with admiration and she reached up to put her arms around his neck. Pressing her face close to his, and for once not feeling cut off, she gave him a gentle kiss.


End file.
